SuperChuckyKaitouXemCynx
by Tonkatruck97
Summary: A few friends travel to West Virginia for a night they will never forget. A bad fanfiction is a good fanfiction.


SuperChuckyKaitouXemCynx

Zach finally walked off the plane from California. He made it to West Virginia, the place he had been dreaming of for years. The girl of his dreams, Brooke, ran towards him. The group followed behind her. Brooke lovingly embraced Zach, for this was their first embrace since they had gotten together 3 years ago. Kite eyed Zach with envy as he glazed over Zach's long, slender legs in his black suit-pants. Kite blushed at the thought of him and Zach getting together. Preposterous, right? He shook the thought from his head and looked at Mikey. Mikey was also eyeing up Zach, with Tiffany in his arms, even!

Zach took Brooke by the hand and walked over to the group. Alex followed close behind. He had seen Zach for the most part of 3 years. Alex's envy was below that of Kite's, but it was still present nonetheless. He wanted to be Zach. He wanted to be the guy that all the girls loved. He didn't only want to be Zach, he wanted to be _with_ Zach. Alex knew he was the one. He looked at Brooke with jealousy and hatred.

Brooke buried her head into Zach's shoulder as they walked to the group. Mikey was carrying a binder that had the sticker of DickButt on it. That was their group mascot for a long time. Zach laughed and shook Mikey's hand, closing in for a bro hug. It ended with a pat on the back, of course. No homo. Speaking of homo, Zach turned towards Kite and did the same thing as he had with Mikey. He also waved at Tiffany.

They went out to eat at a fancy-type restaurant. Candles and all. The group had decided to treat Zach, as he had blown all his money on the plane ride. Alex also had no money, but he had none from the start. Zach got up to go to the bathroom. Brooke jokingly asked if she could come with, Zach waved her off nonchalantly. When no one was looking, Kite slipped a roofy in Zach's drink. Zach would be unaware of anything that would happen later that night. He also slipped another in, for effect. Then Zach died of hepatitis sea.

Zach came back, and drank the rest of his drink. To Kite's delight, Zach didn't know the wiser. Mikey winked at Kite, and then to Alex. They all walked back to their cars, and dropped Brooke off at her house. Zach gave Brooke a long kiss in the moonlight. Zach walked back up to the car. Suddenly he felt very, very woozy. He opened the door and slumped in his seat.

Before he knew it, they were at the dorms, and everyone was getting naked in front of him. He was wondering what was going on! Some strange bananas took their peels off, and then put them back on. They grabbed him and threw him in the back of the car.

He woke up, in a Chuck E. Cheese Ball Pit™. He was laying in the ball pit, and he was scared. He blacked out, he didn't know what was going on. He looked to his side and saw the mask of Chuck himself. He screamed at the top of his lungs. The Chuck E. Cheese Ball Pit™ balls clung to his bare, muscular back. He had the muscle line that defined his figure. He looked up and saw Kite peering at him. "Well, well, well. I told you I would kill you, but this is MUCH more... _fun_." said Kite. He put on the Chuck E. Cheese™ brand Chuck E. Cheese Mask™. He then picked Zach's naked body and dropped him into a Chuck E. Cheese™ brand costume. He put him on stage, and shouted to the kids.

"HEY KIDS! WE ARE GONNA HAVE A REAL SHOW TONIGHT!" yelled Mikey. He unzipped the back of Zach's Chuck E. CHeez™ brand costume. Kite opened up a whole in the front of his Chuck E. Cheez™ brand Chuck E. Cheez™ costume. His tiny, unappealing penis poked out from the front. He tried to ram it into Zach's ass, but it was too small, so he switched roles with Mikey.

Mikey ripped Zach's Chuck E. Cheese™ brand costume off, and suddenly a small voice rang out. "Howdy y'all!" the voice said. It was Zach's Penis™! A small face appeared on the tip of Zach's Penis™. "I am here to provide pleasure to all people! :D" Zach's Penis™ said. Zach must still have been on the roofy. Zach's Penis™ suddenly grew, and wrapped around Mikey's steaming hot body. It penetrated him right in the bootyhole. Mikey shouted in ecstatic pleasure. " YES ZACH'S PENIS™ PLEASE DO MORE!" Zach's Penis™ left Mikey's body and shot toward Kite's Chuck E. Cheese™ brand Chuck E. Cheese™ costume.

Kite had been waiting for this moment since the first time he met Zach. He longed for Zach's Penis™ to penetrate him. It choked him, as was his fetish. He wanted to choke on Zach's Long Dragon-like Penis™(aka it breathes fire). It slithered and waved around like a kite in the wind.

Zach woke up in his bed at home. Was it all just a dream? He looked down, and checked his Zach's Penis™. There was no face there. He stood up, there were no Chuck E. Cheese™ brand Ball Pit Balls clinging to his back. He walked out of his room and he saw Brooke with her hands behind her back, rocking back and forth, obviously waiting for him to come out. Brooke hugged him really close. "I know what happened last night wasn't your fault. BTW I got it all on film thank you very much" she said.

Brooke nuzzled her head into Zach's neck. He hugged her close, tears streaming down his cheeks. What the hell happened last night? He thought. Alex winked at him sexually as he walked into the living room.

After Zach had blacked out last night, Alex took Zach into the Chuck E. Cheese™ Porta-Cheesey-Potty. He fucked him long and hard then by penetrating deep into Alex' asshole. The steaming shit smell only added to Alex's arousal. Zach was passed out on acid. Everything was fine, as long as he didn't wake up.

Brooke and Zach lived a happy life together, but the Six friends would never forget what happened the first night the Californifications came to West Virginia.

A couple years later the group had gathered once again for their normal Saturday night parties. The group decided to go to a nearby club that night, only because it had karaoke that night. The club's name was La Grande Bite, nobody knew what it meant but it sounded fancy, so they went. The crew found their table and Brooke excused herself to go sing in the next round of songs. Alex went to the restroom and motioned for Zach to follow him. They entered the bathroom and Alex locked the door from behind him.

"What do you want." Zach asked annoyed.

"I need help." Alex informed him.

"Help with what? What would you need help with that would require me to help you?" Zach got upset. Ever since the accident Zach didn't really trust the guys anymore, but Brooke forced him to act normal around them.

"I need help with this…" Alex pinned Zach's arms down above his head and forced his tongue into Zach's mouth.

Zach felt disgusted. He bit Alex's tongue and watched as the assaulter drew back.

"Getting feisty now aren't we?" Alex teased.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"Occupied!" Alex shouted to the unwanted visitors on the other side.

"You can't hog all the fun Alex!" Alex heard the familiar voice of Mikey on the other side of the wooden door. Alex unlocked the door making sure Zach couldn't get out. Mikey and Kite entered the room and locked the door behind him.

"What the Hell are you guys doing? Let me out!" Zach shouted at his "friends".

"Well… We are going to finish what we started a couple years ago…" Kite explained.

Zach's eyes widened in horror as he realized what they were talking about.

"No… You have to let me out.." Zach pleaded. A smirk crossed each one of their faces.

"There is only one way to get out, and you know what I'm talking about." Mikey walked a little closer to Zach.

The boys surrounded Zach and gave him a night that would take years of therapy to cure.

~~A couple hours later~~

*knock* *knock* *knock*

"Guys are you in there?!" Brooke shouted. The club was close to closing time and she hadn't seen the boys since she went up to sing.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"Hey! Open up, guys!" She began to become impatient. When she was looking for them earlier, she asked around and people said that they saw them go into the restroom.

***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***

"YOU LITTLE FUCKING SHITS! IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Brooke screamed. She got tired of waiting and went to the manager to request for the door to be opened. After much annoyance the old, fat manager finally unlocked the door and walked away, not caring why she wanted the door open so badly.

Brooke opened the door slowly. She felt something up against the door so she pushed it far enough to where she could see inside. The boys laid out on the floor passed out or asleep, she wasn't really sure. Their clothes flung in every which direction. White sticky unnamable stuff was spread across the floor. She began silently laughing as she looked and saw Zach cuddled up against a picture of Paula Deen and a slice of butter lying next to his junk. The smile on his face was priceless. She snapped a picture for blackmail and left them to be found by the next unlucky, or lucky, visitor that had to use the restroom.

~~The Next Day~~

The boys woke up sprawled across a white tile floor. Horror struck their faces, but it soon turned into joy when they noticed each other and their positions. They all sat up and stretched their aching bones. Each one got dressed, some sore in some places than other. Each boy helped the other leave the all joined up at Brooke's house and a smile spread across her face when she saw them walking up her driveway. Before they knocked on the door, Brooke yanked it open and pulled them inside.

"I know what happened…" The boys were terrified from her reaction. "AND I SHIP IT!"

Miles away, former Vice President Dick Cheney was hunting in the wilderness. He saw, in the distance, a huge thirty-pointer just asking for a bullet in its vital organs. Dick Cheney raised his weapon and steadied it. He cocked it and pulled the trigger. However, you must keep in mind that former Vice President is rather old and not all that bright. Not only did he miss the deer, he shot in the opposite direction. Toward civilization. Yeah.

Zach stood next to the window of Brooke's room, where all of the boys were gathered for tea. Zach slurped it noisily, to which Brooke said "Damn it, Zach. Learn to drink."

Suddenly, there was the sound of glass breaking, and there was an enormous spray of pink in the air. Zach's throat was pierced by the tiny piece of metal, but it did not kill him instantly. He attempted to scream, but all that was produced was a pained hiss as pints of blood began to gush from the fresh wound. Tears of blood formed in the corners of his eyes, and he fell onto the ground, trying to lift himself back up.

Brooke screams "Get him to the kitchen. We have a first aid kit in one of the drawers!

The boys carried him downstairs as Brooke followed behind, all the while getting their clothing saturated with his copious amounts of blood. When they finally reached the kitchen, Brooke was horrified to find that the drawer with the first aid kit, in fact, had no such first aid kit!

"We need to pressurize the wound!" Brooke cried. "Quick! Disrobe and press the wound with your clothes! There might be a chance to save him!"

The guys stripped naked and pressed their clothes on his neck, cutting off whatever ability to breathe he had maintained. The blood pouring out slowly gave way to water and pus, and dark green and yellow bile mixed in with the blood. He struggled under the weight of the clothes pressed on him by his nude friends. Finally, he shoved too hard, and his fist slammed into the wall. A cabinet above opened up, and dozens of sushi knives fell out and skewered his body in various places. Still, however, Zach did not die. He somehow kept the will to live as he stood up and hissed in pain. He ran around the room with all the new wounds pouring blood as well and the knives all falling out onto the floor. When he passed by an open window, he suffered a surprise stroke. He went limp and went out of the orifice, falling many floors onto the concrete below.

When Zach's friends reached him, the back of his skull was shattered. Brain matter littered the ground in every direction. Kite, still completely naked, knelt next to his bloody friend.

"You guys!" Kite exclaimed. "He's still alive!"

"He has the will to live still in him." Brooke said, smiling.

"_Not… for… long…"_ A sound came from Zach's failing body. _"Please…"_

As it turns out, Zach could still speak if he covers his neck hole like that woman in the smoking commercial.

"What do you need, Zach?" Kite said, tears filling his eyes.

Zach's nose began to bleed. _"Let me die… sucking your sweet, sweet cock, Kite."_

Not being one to deny his friend's last wished, Kite knelt over the dying man and inserted his wang into Zach's waiting mouth. Zach's head bobbed up and down, getting slower and slower until the life left him completely. Zach was now at peace…

Former Vice President Dick Cheney died of a heart attack hours later. The whereabouts of Alex are still unknown.

FIN. ~


End file.
